


MAKING AMENDS

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago Med, Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AOS, Apologies, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feels, In Love, Interracial Relationship, MackElena In Love, Marina!, Past Relationship(s), Regrets, Unrequited Love, catching feelings, mackelena, yoyomack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Multi-fandom drabbles that focus on offending parties who MAKE AMENDSto their partners-both for small missteps and serious, RELATIONSHIP-ENDINGERRORS.  MOST can be fixed; at least ONE is broken beyond repair (so expect'angst'.
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie", Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 25
Kudos: 21





	1. The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [ncruuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [AmayaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [lara_canon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts), [JayJM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJM/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to the start of Season 6 Mack MacKenzie (for some unknown reason)  
> decided to separate from Elena Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Another Agent (Keller) seeks  
> her attention, and despite Melinda May's encouragement that she see what the  
> possibilities with Keller might hold, she only has eyes for Mack.

He's not scheduled for training, or watch...maybe the canteen...NO...she checked the gym, where May delivers kicks to  
a life-sized dummy: "Wanna join?", she smirks, without taking her eyes off of her target.

"Ummm...later", Yo Yo conceded. "Have you seen Keller?"

"KELLER?" This time May did turn to face her. "I thought?"...her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing has changed. When I ended it though, it went sideways. He was hurt and angry; cursed me and stormed off...we will be  
on this ship every day, and I would rather have no tension. I want to over smooth the situation...is that it: 'over-smooth' "?

Melinda May laughed companionably. "It's _smooth over_ , actually."

"Right...I'll check the bar."

He served himself a double tequila as Elena walked in and took the stool next to him. "I'd like to drink alone if you don't mind,"  
he said 

"DAMON...can't you look at me, please" When he didn't respond, she says "OKAY, then...I did not like the way that our last conversation  
ended", she continued. "I never should have given you the impression that I was moving on from Mack; that was never a possibility. I  
could no more leave him than breath underwater with no oxygen tank. Allowing you to believe that there was a chance for us was  
entirely my fault, and I'm so so sorry. I'm going to keep asking, every day if I have to until you tell me that we're cool."

"You would too, wouldn't you?" He finally does look at her, a rueful smile on his handsome face.

'I'm very determined", she admitted.

"We're cool then. Good luck to you and the Director...really."

"Thanks Keller. See you." And she's gone.


	2. Brilliant Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It was the biggest mistake I ever made, Car. EVER in my life. When I stepped  
> out before, with other women or guys I mean, it didn't mean as much...I just  
> brushed it off and didn't look back: 'Eyes FORWARD', you know? And that was fine,  
> at least I THOUGHT that it was but it's NOT, not in this case-WITH YOU...AND...A-AND..."

[Out of my head to say the things I said...I didn't mean a word;  
Think jealousy just took a hold of me...I hope she'll ignore the things she heard;  
(No doubt about it) My heart is in her hands...(With every moment) I'm waiting for a second chance;  
(Maybe an angel) Will come and help her see...I can't face the world if she doesn't love me;]

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made, Car. EVER in my life. When I stepped out before, with other women or guys I mean, it didn't  
mean as much...I just brushed it off and didn't look back: 'Eyes FORWARD', you know? And that was fine, at least I THOUGHT that it was  
but it's NOT, not in this case-WITH YOU...AND..AND...A-AND..."

Carina doesn't the way her girlfriend gasps and can't catch her breath: "STOP, Maya-look at me LOVE...keep those beautiful blue eyes on ME,  
OK? Don't take your eyes away...deep breath...NOW OUT...yes, good...again...PERFECT, that's really good...now...if you can continue without  
panicking, go ahead. I'm here; I'm with you."

"I'm..I'm okay", Maya stated in a shaky voice. "I'm terrified that I might fall back into my old habits and finish destroying what we've  
built. And in the back of my mind, I admit that Arizona arriving made me panic a little bit. Even if you decide to rekindle with her as a way  
to get revenge; what could I say or do? You'd be justified, even if you would never do it, which I-I know..."

"Ma-ya...!"

Maya lifted her eyes and locked them directly on Carina's, calming herself within a minute's time. 'Let's drop this for now, or you will  
continue to upset yourself. Not to dismiss your concerns, however, I'm recommending that we relax for now, focus on other things for  
awhile. We drink some wine, spend time together. OK?"

"OK. Yes."

"Now listen to me carefully: I am not going ANYWHERE. Arizona Robbins is not a factor with us at all. I committed to work on what we  
have and I will keep that commitment."

She's my girl and my best friend  
And I really didn't mean it  
Her love is love so fine and so for real  
I want the world to know the way I feel  
She's my girl and my best friend  
And I really didn't mean it  
Yeah... yeah... oooh...  
[I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT/LUTHER VANDROSS]


	3. No Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crockett Marcel meets with Ethan Choi and April Sexton to address the  
> the flirtatious behavior he and April had engaged in: he wants to make amends

_'The difference between a moral person and a person of honor is that the latter regrets a discreditable act, made out_  
_of weakness and tries to make amends with their life when they find the opportunity to say they are sorry is lost.'_

"Ethan...April...thanks for agreeing to meet me."

April smiles, but Ethan only nods, tight-lipped.

"It's late and far too insufficient, but I am regretful o what occurred between April and me. I have no excuse for my behavior, though I  
have what is a REASON: I don't know if you're interested in hearing it."

Still silence from Ethan, though April thaws the tiniest bit. She got her boyfriend's attention and nudged him gently with her elbow;  
she mouths " _Let's hear him out, Baby_."

"I wasn't always this way; I had a family-a wife and a baby girl...they were my world, my little family. One day she...she was fine and  
the next...the n-next..."

Ethan finally asked, "The next"...

"...we're told she has leukemia and that we should, ah...we should 'prepare ourselves'...how many times have we said those words  
to family members? After a surgery that went sideways, or a missed diagnosis: the old stand by 'we've done all that we can'...hundreds?  
THOUSANDS? At least that. At LEAST THAT"...

April and Ethan express condolences, one after the other.

Wiping his eyes Crockett said "I started acting up after that-and I do mean ACTING UP: my ex tried to hold us together but losing my  
baby girl was just too much to overcome. I guess I thought that if I lost my precious child then to hell with everyone else-to hell with ME  
with GOD, with everything. I've always been a big flirt, and before my ...before what happened I knew where the boundaries were and respected  
those boundaries. Somewhere along the way, those lines got blurred, somehow. I'm sincerely sorry for my part in your difficulties. It won't happen."  
He offers his hand, which Ethan grasped and shook.

"Apology accepted. I appreciate you stepping up, Crockett. We're good."

After they're alone April said to her man "GOOD JOB, Commander Tight-Ass! Ya loosened that sphincter just enough to let some  
compassion squeak out."

"SHUD-UP!" Choi growled good-naturedly, kissing her.


	4. Badges and Bombshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Episode 22
> 
> Rosewood: "Are you free Saturday?"  
> Villa: "I can be"  
> Rosewood: "Nothing is keeping me away from my date with you tomorrow night."  
> Villa: "No, I can't risk it."  
> Rosewood: "So it is a date?"  
> Villa: "Damn right it is!"

Months prior: Villa doesn't want to wait: the moment that Rosie is inside, Annalise grabs him by the hand. She kissed him and in  
a breathless and sultry tone of voice says "Mommy's out for the night; the club can wait..I've wanted to do this for WEEKS!" and begins  
walking quickly toward her bedroom.

HE is torn between revealing what he knows about her deceased husband's death and his raging lust for the luscious Annalise Villa.  
His conscience wins-out and he manages to get her attention: "ANNALISE...WAIT...just...I don't think Eddie died of natural causes. I think  
he was murdered. I read over the coroner's report..."

She of course is stunned. "WHAT? I'm sorry, WHAT?"

He tries explaining that her revelation of some of the details surrounding her husband Eddie's passing seemed so 'off' that he looked into  
it only to make sure that the sudden death was as innocent as it seemed; the more he dug the more he unearthed, and he didn't feel right  
about keeping what he now knows from her, only Villa is having NONE OF IT...:

"How dare you...who THE FUCK asked you to look into something I have been trying to put behind me for the past six years, hmmm?! You  
made me care for you, and I thought you cared for me, but I was wrong! I fell for you, Rosie-HARD, but _Thank You_ for saving me  
I deserve to be with someone who sees me as worthy. I need you to get out of my life."

"Villa"...

"LARGATE-OISTE, CARAJO!"

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Early fall, months later:

After she opened the front door Annalise Villa's expression changes from neutral to exasperated when she sees that  
Rosewood is her visitor. She tried and succeeded (to an extent) to keep her voice modulated when she said "Que quieres,  
Rosie-te dije queue no ya no te quiere ver?

He responded "Lo se, Villa...me permites explicar algo antes antes de irme?"

"Para queue? Todo se hablo."

"Entiendo. Solo deis minutos mas...por favor."

Villa sighs deeply, rolls her eyes, and steps aside. "Right there is far enough", she said when he starts toward the living room.

"I did look into Eddie's passing without advising you first, and I deeply regret that. I never meant to hurt you-all I wanted was to bring you  
peace. I have broken your trust but if there is such a thing that I did it for the best reason. I couldn't keep it...if you knew how much I wanted  
you that night...how much I love you still...

"You...did you say...you LOVE ME?" Villa stammered.

"I should have said _in love_ " he amended.

"I'm in love with you too, Rosie...come on." From a small vase on a bookshelf, she removes a thumb drive which she handed to him. "That's  
everything I have so far, regarding Eddie...and thank you for what you did. I over-reacted that night, and AFTER: I was too proud to say I'm  
sorry also. I'm willing to forget about it if you are. Shall we get to work?"

"He smiled, showing all of his teeth: "RIGHT NOW, right now?"

"Pues...no EXACTAMENTE AHORA MISMO; podemos ir al cuarto"...

"Si tu insistes"...

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Translation

Que quieres, Rosie-te dije queue no ya no te quiere ver? What do you want Rosie-I told you I don't want to see you again.

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Lo se, Villa...me permites explicar algo antes antes de irme?"

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

"Para queue? Todo se hablo-Why? It's all been said.

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Entiendo. Solo deis minutos mas...por favor-I understand. Only ten minutes more...please.

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Oiste, Carajo-Did you hear me, Fucker?

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Pues...no EXACTAMENTE AHORA MISMO; podemos ir al cuarto": Well...not exactly right this moment...we could go to the bedroom.

zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/zzzz/

Si tu insistes: If you insist


End file.
